


[TSN/ME]Being Mine

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: Mark把Eduardo关了起来*警告*：马总黑化注意！囚禁注意！道具注意！





	[TSN/ME]Being Mine

今天是Wardo妈妈的生日。  
　　Mark按住跨坐在他身上有些热情过分的Wardo，正好让他的阴茎顶到了Wardo体内更深的地方，他受不了地发出一声闷哼。  
　　Wardo没有发情，他的发情期才过了没多久。  
　　但他迫切地需要Mark，Mark可以感受到这份迫切。他的身体柔软得不像话，柔软又湿润，温暖地包裹住Mark，甬道紧致地收缩刺激着Mark的坚硬，他湛蓝的眼睛里染上疯狂的情欲，内心升起一阵病态的满足。  
　　——Wardo骑在他的阴茎上，淫荡地操着他自己，脸上的表情迷茫又性感。  
　　现在Wardo在呻吟，软糯的，难耐的，他的手搭在Mark的肩上，抓着那层薄薄的衬衫布料。他两边的手腕上都有一道老旧的疤痕，应该是很久之前的，只留下了细细的泛白突起，像什么别致的手链。  
　　他们做的太着急，Mark衣服都还没来得及脱掉，只解开了皮带和裤链。Wardo却不一样，他全身上下除了汗水什么都没有，光溜溜的就像一条浅水里的鱼。  
　　Wardo不用穿衣服。  
　　“Mark……快做，呜——”Wardo这样说。  
　　Mark把手移到Wardo的身后，手指从尾椎往下，滑到Wardo吃下他的地方。那里被夸张地撑开，颤抖地含着最粗壮的根部，还在不知足地翕动，黏腻的体液让两人连结处一塌糊涂，Mark的手指在周围揉按。Wardo的后穴有些红肿，前几次做爱时Mark就有注意到，他进入的时候Wardo总是皱着眉，或许是那次Wardo激怒他之后的惩罚让Wardo受伤了。  
　　他本来买了药回来，想给Wardo仔细检查一下。他为此在网上查了好多资料，还黑进了各大医院的系统参考了一堆病例和诊断书。  
　　Mark从不后悔他做过的事，相反，他甚至觉得这是他做的最正确的事，加个之一，为表严谨。但不后悔并不等于不心疼，Wardo的健康永远是最重要的，Mark恨透了Wardo病怏怏地躺在他怀里他却无计可施。  
　　“Mark，Mark，难受……”Wardo再一次呼唤不怎么专心的Zuckerberg先生，他试着蜷起两边的长腿跪在Mark身侧，抬起屁股上下微弱地动作，后穴热切地吮吻。Wardo满意地发出一声鼻音，内壁的摩擦很好的舒缓了他的渴望。  
　　Mark呼吸一下子被打乱，心跳加速，血液都涌向了下半身，阴茎又胀大了些许，Wardo像是被定住一般僵直了身体，脸上表情皱了起来。  
　　“怎么了？”Mark温柔地圈住Wardo纤细的腰身，一只手托着Wardo的臀瓣为他分点力，让他不那么辛苦。下身规律地向上顶撞Wardo紧闭的生殖腔口，顶端抵着凹陷戳刺，一股股热流从Wardo身体深处溢出。  
　　Wardo的身体更僵硬了，喉咙里发出细小的咕哝声，一点也不像是享受。他的小腹抽搐得很厉害，开始不配合Mark的挺进，躲避Mark的撞击。  
　　Mark的眼睛暗下来，他停住了对Wardo的侵犯，望向那双巨大的焦糖色眼睛，发现里面有熟悉的东西，不管过了多长时间都存在，Wardo从来不试着去掩饰。Mark忍耐着不让自己生气，他知道Wardo很疼所以他从Wardo湿滑的身体退出，欲望还没褪却所以Mark还贪恋Wardo湿热的内里，抽出自己的时候Mark忍不住咒骂了一句。  
　　Wardo的情绪有点低落，他垂着脑袋，睫毛在眼周留下阴影，他任由Mark把自己从他身上抱下来，躺到床上。  
　　Mark简单地擦拭了自己，穿好衣服。他分开了Wardo的腿，把它们摆成大敞的姿势，他的动作有些粗暴，牵动了Wardo脚踝上的铁链，它打在了床柱上发出清脆又刺耳的金属声。  
　　情况比Mark想象得要严重，他伸进手指小心地摸索，刚一碰到Wardo的第二入口Wardo就缩紧了自己，咬住Mark的手指，流到床单上的体液里也带上了一点淡红色的血丝。  
　　“你受伤了，Wardo，”Mark的声音冷冰冰的，“我会在家陪你几天。等你好之前我都不会碰你，但你需要给我口交。”  
　　Wardo闭上了眼睛，呜咽着发出小动物一样的声音，却没有反驳。Mark摸了摸他的额头，Wardo的体温正常。  
　　“不准发烧，不准用生病威胁我，你总是不乖乖听话。”Mark坐在Wardo的腿间，拿过买回来的药袋，里面有一只医用扩张器。  
　　冰冷的器械在Wardo的体内慢慢推进，Mark注意到Wardo很抗拒，尽管他表面上依然看起来乖巧又顺从。细小的金属片深入了Wardo的生殖腔，Wardo的手抓紧了床单。  
　　“你在干什么……”夹片撑开了Wardo窄小的腔道，这让他感到了明显的不适。  
　　“给你检查。”Mark凑近Wardo轻颤的腿根，不让他乱动。Wardo的体内和他其他部位一样，完美而漂亮，又因为性经验的缺乏而显得格外生涩粉嫩。扩张器过分地打开Wardo的身体，让他在Mark面前毫无保留，从内而外地裸露。  
　　里面有一些细微的伤痕，它们分布在生殖腔入口和更深的地方，Mark皱着眉头抚摸，换来了Wardo的哀泣。  
　　“别这样……求你了，我好疼。”  
　　Wardo该死地在哭，请求Mark的语气就像他是什么变态的性虐狂。  
　　“我说过了，你受伤了，我要给你擦药。”Mark暴躁地抓住Wardo的另一只脚踝，把他分得更开，这牵动了Wardo的伤口，Wardo尖叫了一声。  
　　凝胶状的膏体被挤在细长的玻璃管上，Mark把它送进Wardo的腔道，涂抹在伤处。  
　　然后Mark把它捅进最深处的小嘴，Wardo瞪大了眼睛，他握住了Mark的手腕，“不可以。”  
　　Mark没什么耐心地想扯开Wardo的手，但Wardo握得很紧，“这只是擦药，Wardo。”  
　　Wardo没有再说什么，但他倔强地握着Mark，怎么也不肯松开。  
　　“你的哥哥在今天结婚。”  
　　Mark感受到了Wardo的颤抖，Wardo开始动摇。  
　　“你的家人已经接受了你死了这件事。”  
　　Mark挣开了Wardo的手，药管伸进了Wardo的宫颈，Wardo发出微弱的呻吟，信息素倾泻而出。Mark呼吸着属于Wardo的甜蜜味道，手上的动作也更温柔，甚至带上故意挑逗的意味。  
　　“他们很幸福，你对他们来说并不重要。”  
　　Wardo有些失神，他被动地接受由Mark带给他的珍贵的外界消息，Omega的本能让他产生了情欲，他的阴茎渐渐勃起。  
　　Mark着迷地亲吻Wardo滴着前液的顶端，同时把药管捅进了秘密领域，他不曾到达过的领域。  
　　“只有我才是最爱你的，Wardo，只有我最爱你，没有谁比我更爱你。”  
　　Mark吮吸着Wardo敏感的铃口，药管也不断地戳刺着Wardo的子宫，分泌的体液因为Wardo正在被扩张器撑开，所以不受阻地流出，打湿了身下的床单。  
　　“啊……嗯，嗯——”Wardo像幼猫一样的叫声狠狠地刺激了Mark，他知道现在Wardo很舒服，但他快被欲火烧死了。  
　　“Wardo……”Mark急躁地把扩张器从Wardo体内取出去，美妙的痛觉让Wardo痉挛起来，Mark迷恋的舔舐Wardo平坦的小腹，拇指抵住药管把它深深地插到了底。  
　　Wardo抽搐得更厉害了，他不自觉地抓住Mark茂密的卷毛。Mark蹭起来翻到Wardo上方，三两下解开裤子，胀大的阴茎和Wardo的贴在一起，一只手握住它们，挺身摩擦，快感迅速地累积。  
　　“说你爱我。”  
　　Mark另一只手还在亵弄Wardo的后穴，体液滑腻以至于他几乎捏不稳那根玻璃药管，他用力地拿它操着他的Wardo，Wardo就像个荡妇，扭动着把它吞得更深，吞到底，再期艾着哽咽，任由自己被性交的快乐俘获，却又可怜兮兮的。  
　　“爱你……”Wardo说着Mark想听的话，他不确定他是不是真的爱他，但他需要他。  
　　因为他的家人已经放弃他了，他现在只有Mark。  
　　他似乎忘记了Mark是加害人。  
　　Mark内心膨胀着喜悦，他击碎了Wardo的防线，Wardo会慢慢接受他，最后完全属于他，相信他。  
　　Wardo主动亲上了Mark的唇，轻柔地吮吻，Mark探进Wardo的口腔，激烈地翻搅啃咬。  
　　Mark的阴茎紧密地和Wardo的磨蹭，两个人的头部亲切地贴近，前液不间断地滴落在Mark手上。  
　　“你喜欢这样吗？”Mark粗重的喘吸喷在Wardo的后颈，那里有Wardo被标记过的腺体。  
　　Wardo哭泣着点头，他快要潮吹了，那根细长的玻璃管似乎戳到了他的什么神秘的按钮，他没被这么弄过，他对性爱不甚了解，他的性爱对象只有Mark一人。  
　　对于判断Wardo的高潮Mark总是很在行，Wardo的腿在打颤，甬道在绞紧，棕色眼睛里的光泽在失去，整个腰腹都僵直了。热潮席卷了Wardo，他的手攀上了Mark的脖颈，后穴的体液止不住地汹涌而出，Mark残忍地抵住Wardo最深的地方戳弄，Wardo疼痛地求饶，他在经历不怎么舒服的潮吹。  
　　Mark抽出药管扔在一边，他发现Wardo就像失禁一样剧烈地潮喷，红肿的后穴合不拢地张合。Wardo前面早就射了出来，白浊弄脏了他的腹部，有些染到了他的胸膛。Mark还远远不够，他对着Wardo的穴口把头部插了进去，没有深入，只是感受柔嫩的内壁纷乱地缩紧和吞吐。Mark小幅度地顶弄，又拉过Wardo的手为他手淫，最后把全部精液射在了Wardo穴口。  
　　Mark伏在Wardo身上调整呼吸，Wardo驯服又温和。  
　　他拉过一旁的被子盖住自己和Wardo，翻到Wardo身侧，小心地搂住Wardo的腰。他的脚贴着Wardo的一只脚踝，感受着那上面的铁链传来冰冷的触感，Mark安心地合上了眼睛。  
　　——这不是做梦。  
　　睡着之前，他得意地想到。  
　　  
　　FIN


End file.
